Ibong Adarna
by TheNerdAintMad
Summary: There was a prophecy. One day, a prince of the kingdom, Berbanya will be born. He will be the greatest and the strongest of all. He is destined for greatness, and he will be the first to capture the...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Prince has arrived

The night was one of the most peaceful ones they had in a while. Everything was silent. The moon casted it's light to the earth, allowing travelers in the dark to see. The stars twinkled ever-so bright. Everything was perfect. Until…

Unknown POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I wondered why, I only wake up in this time of night when something special is happening. I stretched my beautiful, colorful wings while I thought of the reason as to why I woke up. I felt something weird though. It felt like something is indeed happening. I kept on wondering, why? The silence of the night helps me think of things, yet I still don't know the reason. That's when I heard it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" a scream of pain. It echoed throughout the land waking up whoever heard it. I kept on listening, knowing I cannot fly out to where the source of the scream is from.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" It happened again. But that isn't the only thing I heard this time. The screaming eventually died down, and was replaced by a new one. The sound of a baby crying. My eyes widened in shock. I now know the reason as to why I woke up, and this reason is why I was created. I was created to fulfill this prophecy. The prophecy… I chuckled at the thought of this baby being the one who will capture me and lead his own adventure when he grows up. This baby is no ordinary kid. No… this was the child promised a long time ago. I was happy, the reason to my existence has finally arrived. I smiled.

Unknown:"Welcome to the world, my prince."

I said as I began to sing. This is the best I had done and will do. The best, because the prince has arrived. The prince, who will capture me. The prince, who will rescue the three princesses and the prince, who will someday be the greatest king of all.

End of POV

And so, the mysterious bird continued singing, its voice matching the prince's crying. The melody of their combined voices, was heaven to anyone who heard it. It was the sweetest thing anyone could ever hear. The noises continued until the bird could sing no more, and the baby stopped crying. This was the mark of an important event. This event was called Ang Harmonica ng Langit, also known as Heaven's Harmonica.

YAY I had to redo the damn story. Awesome. This will be much better than the previous one which I deleted because it was only a test run. And to those of you who don't know, this is based on a korido in the Philippines known as the Ibong Adarna. So hope you guys enjoyed this final version and I will be back with the newest chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Death of the Queen

I am back with another chapter! I also realized some stuff from the 1st chapter can be quite confusing like the childbirth thing from the last chapter so just remember this

EVERYONE IN THIS STORY IS A BIRD, THEY JUST DO EVERYTHING HUMAN STYLE

So hope that takes care of the confusion that the 1st chapter might cause so without anything further to get straight right in the 2nd chapter.

Chapter 2: Death of the Queen

Silence engulfed the night once again. It was back to its original state like the one before the prince was born. The mysterious bird might have a good night sleep, but it was the exact opposite in the castle. It was always silent in the castle, but this time is an exception. The birth of the prince might have brought joy to the mysterious bird, but it brought sorrow and misery to the King and his two sons. They weren't sad about the birth of the prince, what made them grieve is the fact that the Queen, who they loved so much, has passed away. Cries of sadness and sorrow were heard in that night. The hearts of the three was shattered into a million pieces. Sorrow and misery acted like a sword, slicing through their hearts into shreds. Words couldn't describe it, but what words could describe was the events that took place in the castle during and after the prince's birth.

Fernando' POV

Do you know the feeling of losing someone you loved? It's so hard to be okay with right?

I was waiting for my queen to come out of that delivery room. I was worried. I know that she gave birth in the past but I couldn't help myself. I was worried so much; words couldn't even describe it. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling. That made me more nervous.

Pedro: "Dad, stop worrying! Mom will be alright! She had already done this two times now!"

Diego: "Yeah Dad, what Pedro said was right. Mom already did this before; she could do it anytime now."

The voices of my young princes were the only thing that kept my horses calm. Of course, my Queen already did this before so I don't need to worry, but the bad feeling refuses to subside though.

Fernando:"I know, my princes. It's just that I have a bad feeling about it. I appreciate your attempt in calming me down, my sons, but the bad feeling refuses to go away."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" that scream just made my nervousness pile up like water in a cup. It was hell, knowing that someone you loved is in pain while you know you can't do anything. I can't take it anymore! It is just too much!

Five minutes passed and the screaming eventually died down. I was relieved. At least my Queen was not in pain now. I heard my sons sigh, which made me smile a bit. Looks like that bad feeling was nothing at all.

Pedro:"See? Told you Dad."

I let out a chuckle after hearing what my son said. I heard a cry of a baby chick, and that sound alone made my heart swell with so much happiness and joy. It's funny really, I haven't even laid my eyes on my newest child and yet I already feel a strong connection In my heart. One of the servants finally came out of that room.

Servant:"Your Majesty, you may see the queen now, but you must be careful. She is still a bit weak."

I nodded my head. I was excited! I could finally see my child. I entered the room and laid my eyes on one of the most beautiful sight on this Earth. I saw my Queen, cradling in her arms a chick. My heart burst because of so much happiness right now.

Ellena:"Fernando, look at him. He is so beautiful."

I looked at my son with so much love no one could describe it. I cradled him in my arms as he continued crying. The sight was just so beautiful.

Diego:"So that's our little brother? He's a bit small."

Pedro:"Diego you dummy, of course he is small! He was just born!"

Diego:"Shut up! You're a bigger dummy than me!"

I chuckled. Those two are funny when they go into one of their quarrels again. I shifted my attention to my new born chick. He is just so beautiful.

Ellena:"He is so much like his father, isn't he?" she said rather weakly, I just ignored it though, thinking it was just the effect of her going into labor for almost two hours. Little did I know, that was one of the most biggest mistake that I done.

Fernando:"Of course he is. He's gonna look like his old bird when he grows up."

As if heaven itself was happy, the most beautiful breathtaking sound met my ears. It was so beautiful. The sound of my chick crying blended with it perfectly, making the sound more heavenly. I think I am not the only one who heard it too.

Pedro:"Woah, what was that?"

Diego:"I don't know, but it sure sounds beautiful."

I had to agree. It was one of the most beautiful things I heard, scratch that, the most BEAUTIFUL thing I will ever hear.

Then I heard my Queen's voice, but this time, it sounded so weak, even weaker than before. I took notice of it, my face showing an expression of worry.

Ellena:"Fernando…"

Fernando:"Yes dear?" I said, my voice clearly showing worry.

Ellena:"I… I…. think I… don't…have that…. much time left."

Fernando:"What are you talking about dear? You will be fine." I said. That bad feeling from before returning but this time, it came back with a much stronger force than before.

Pedro:"Mom, are you okay?"

Diego:"What are you talking about Mom?"

Ellena lightly chuckled. I then noticed her facial expression… it was full of pain, but there was sadness mixed along with it.

Ellena:"Kids, mommy… can't stay much… longer…" said my queen, her voice even weaker than before.

Now I am extremely worried, my queen never acted like this before. The bad feeling was now hurling rocks at me.

Fernando:"SOPHIA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I am panicking like never before. I was extremely worried about my queen's health. She is one of the most important things to me, I don't know if I can survive without her! She is my life, my whole world! I will do anything to make sure she is okay.

Sophia barged into the room.

Sophia:"Your majesty, whatever's the matter to make the king sound so distressed and worried?

Fernando:"Ellena! Please check to see if she is alright!"

Ellena:"Fernando!"

The voice of my queen still held that strong, powerful, commanding tone to it, even though she is in this situation.

Ellena:"Fernando, you do… know that…. there isn't much…. you can do…. right?

Fernando:"No Ellena! You will be alright! Sophia will check to see if your okay then… then you will be fine!

I said near to the point of shouting. Even I find those words hard to say. I have to make sure she was okay!

Ellena gave a slight chuckle.

Ellena:"Fernando dear, You know… there is nothing…. we can do…stop being so… stubborn for once."

Fernando:"No Ellena nothing will happen to you!"

Pedro:"Mom?"

Diego:"Dad?"

I looked at them, their two faces containing confusion mixed with worry.

Ellena:"Fernando… com here…" said my queen her voice at its weakest.

Ellena:"Fernando…"

Fernando:"Yes my dear?" I said almost crying. It just hurts so much. The love of my life will be gone, no way in bringing her back. And the worst part is; there's nothing I can do about it.

Ellena:"Promise me… that you will take… good care of them…"

She looked at Pedro and Diego, then smiled.

Ellena:"Pedro, promise me you will take good care of your siblings…"

Pedro:"Yes mom…" his voice, he was near the verge of breaking down.

Ellena looked up to me one more time.

Ellena:"Blu…, we will name… him Blu."

Fernando:"Yes darling." I said my tears now like a waterfall.

Ellena:"I love all… of you…"

And with that, she closed her eyes. Not a chance to see them open again.

I was crying my heart out, and so did Pedro and Diego. I couldn't believe it; she's gone and will never come back. My heart which at one moment was swelled with happiness and love, was now broken, torn into a million pieces. Even Sophia, who respected the Queen so much, let tears fall out of her eyes. This was all too much to take.

I looked at my newborn son, and said something inaudibly.

Fernando:"I promise I will take care of you… Blu. No matter what happens I will always be there for you."

End of POV

In the jungle, the mysterious bird listened to all that happened, and frowned. She knows the pain of loss and understands the pain the royal family is in.

Mysterious Bird:" I am sorry my Queen."

CHAPTER 2 DONE. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And as always, I will be back with another chapter. BYE 3


End file.
